1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to electronic device test methods, and particularly to a server and method for remotely testing electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Different types of mobile phones may have differences in hardware configuration. Furthermore, network environments in the same zone constructed by different mobile phone network providers may be different, and network environments in different zones constructed by the same mobile phone network provider may also be different. As a result, compatibility problems often occur when using mobile phones, thus compatibility testing of mobile phones is essential. Presently, compatibility tests are spot tests, which requires test engineers to go to particular zones where it is anticipated the phones will be used.